


海中人22

by afufu



Category: afu
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afufu/pseuds/afufu





	海中人22

莫渔只觉得一股热气蒸腾着爬上了自己的脸，他把自己扣在枕头上，翘起脚害羞，闷闷地说：“我本来就很成熟。”  
岑江格漫不经心地说了声“是呢”，他的注意力全在莫渔的屁股蛋儿和陷下去的腰上，忍不住上手摸了一把，又摸了一把。  
莫渔偏着头从缝隙里看他，咬着唇，看起来既纯洁，又成熟。他咽了咽口水，引着岑江格的手从自己身后探了下去。  
接下来的事情顺理成章，莫渔帮岑江格脱掉了上衣。他像被迷惑了一样，食指沿着他的皮肤由上至下慢慢滑了下去，又探入被内裤掩盖的灼热里，握住了埋在草丛里的半醒的巨物。  
他依然咬着唇，依然看着岑江格，掌心很热，有些迟疑地动了起来。  
莫渔从来没有自慰过，但他知道昨晚岑江格的舌头经过自己时是什么感受。  
他耐心地对待阴茎上的脉络、沟壑，不忘坠在下方的阴囊，甚至还有会阴。他做得极好，能听到岑江格隐忍的喘息，也能感觉到岑江格滴在自己肩上的汗。  
高潮来时，莫渔手中的阴茎跳了跳，液体全落在了他的掌心。  
不像对待中午摸到的滑腻液体那样，他伸出五指，看着岑江格的眼睛，含住了自己的食指，模拟性交，让食指在自己牙关往返进出，也将上边的精液全都咽了下去。  
他咽得“咕咚”一声，是故意的。  
莫渔拽下自己的内裤，用早就翘得老高的阴茎碰了碰岑江格的疲软的阴茎，然后往前坐了坐，让两人的阴茎摩擦着彼此。  
岑江格的阴茎在摩擦间从他的身下经过，一路擦着囊袋过去，最后抵在了入口处。  
“想进来吗？”莫渔的食指湿漉漉地点在岑江格唇上，然后被咬住，他笑了一下，“你得先硬起来。”  
这无疑是挑衅，岑江格叼着他的食指磨了磨牙齿，手顺着他的耳朵停在耳后，这是他敏感的地方。  
莫渔果不其然瑟缩了一下，被情欲击中，全身控制不住地颤了一下。他感觉停在入口处的前端动了动，有些害怕地往上抬了抬身子。然后被岑江格压着肩膀又坐了下来，身下的阴茎已经硬了，通红的前端正精神蓬勃地等着破门而入。  
“岑江格……”莫渔有点慌，真的这样进去岂不是要他的命，他往上抬屁股，抱着岑江格的头撒娇，“老公！老公……我错了。”  
岑江格帮他撩开被汗打湿的头发：“哪儿错了？我们小渔做的这么好。”  
莫渔回头看了眼，他什么都看不到，更觉得恐怖，使出浑身解数蹭着岑江格，不惜把还红肿的乳头送到他嘴边：“这里痒，你能先帮帮这里吗？”  
岑江格摇头，指尖凉凉地点在殷红的地方：“老公既顾得了上边，也顾得了下边。”  
岑江格扶着莫渔的腰，把他一寸一寸往下压。  
龟头入侵的感觉非常清晰，莫渔绝望地抽泣一声，拼命放松肛口，无形间加快了肛口的蠕动，一点一点将龟头吞了半截。  
岑江格不打算放过他，拉着他的手让他去摸自己正在入侵的地方，还好心提醒：“只进去了一半，还没到最粗的地方。”  
莫渔恐慌死了，手指仔细地结合的地方摸来摸去，绝望地发现自己确实只吞了一小节龟头，他又想跑，被捉了回来。  
他赶快求饶：“我会坏的，明天你就不能用了。”  
“谁说我是用你？”  
莫渔赶紧附和：“你是干我！今天坏了，明天你干什么！”  
岑江格觉得好笑，说出了自己的答案：“我这是爱你。”  
莫渔哭了，货真价实地咬着岑江格的肩膀泪流满面。  
他安慰自己，最难的就是龟头的进入，只要龟头进去了，后边就好办了。  
他还不放心，一直反手摸着岑江格的进展，上下都感觉硕大的龟头全部挤进去后，他终于松了口气。  
一口气放下去还没提上来，岑江格就全部冲了进去。  
莫渔直接仰着头到了半窒息状态，岑江格擦到了他的敏感点，痛感和快感一起来，他颤抖着，刚被全部插入，就射了。  
岑江格却不体恤还在高潮的他，冷酷地命令：“跪着。”  
莫渔抽抽搭搭哭着，听话的维持着被插的状态，一点一点转过身，扶着床头跪好，还不忘沉了腰，抬高屁股。  
莫渔可怜极了，前边还在滴滴答答射精，肛口也在高潮中不自觉地收缩着，还有一些红肿，却更能激发岑江格的性欲。  
他只想刺激莫渔，不想伤害他，可现在，总觉得自己要失控。  
岑江格没有言语，握着他的腰前后动了动，只挤压着莫渔的敏感点。  
他自己也爽极了，没被开拓的甬道紧张地包裹着阴茎，还会自己收缩，确实是天堂。  
感觉莫渔的哭声有了变化，似乎包含了某种欲望，岑江格不再顾忌，彻底拔出，又彻底挺入，每一下都磨着敏感的地方进去。  
他喜欢这个体味，能看清自己是如何被莫渔爱着，他伸了个食指和阴茎一起抵在了被抻圆的入口。  
莫渔察觉到了危险，想往前爬，一路被岑江格撞到了床头，他抓住栏杆大声呻吟，只觉得自己要搁浅完蛋了。  
就在一个不察觉间，感觉下一次进入体内的，不仅有熟悉的性器，还包括一根手指，莫渔不声不响地再次射了。  
他渴望自己晕过去，但人鱼的身体素质可能太好了。  
被岑江格进入是做爱的一部分，他只想享受。  
可当手指进来，他不由自主地产生了一些被亵玩的羞耻的感觉。他又哭了，摇着头，缩紧肛口想赶手指出去，但他什么都做不到。  
“岑……岑江格，你别这样。”  
这不知是莫渔今晚第多少次请求，岑江格终于暂时停了下来，他压在莫渔背上，像在引诱他：“那你想怎么样？”  
莫渔有点糊涂，含糊地说：“我只想你。”  
岑江格离开了莫渔。  
要说被冲撞时害怕，那是真的害怕，可也是真的喜欢。炙热的像铁棒一样的东西刚离开，莫渔就难耐地扭着腰转头去寻。  
岑江格胯间的阴茎依然狰狞地张牙舞爪，他说：“那你自己来？”  
自己来就自己来，莫渔拖着软得不行的腿跪坐在岑江格身上，他扶着他的肩，积攒了一会儿力气，缓缓地坐了下去。  
重新被填满的感觉太舒服了，莫渔半闭着眼哼哼。他会享受，知道碰到哪儿自己会爽，扭着腰不停摆来摆去，借着岑江格自己玩自己。  
岑江格只扶了他的腰，偶尔在他没力气时帮忙上下顶弄，只看莫渔闭着眼，咬着自己的手指，浑然忘我地浪着。  
在另两人都舒服的节奏里，莫渔皱着眉射了，他觉得空落落地，直到感觉岑江格射在了自己体内，他才开心了。  
这么一闹早到了半夜，莫渔又是害怕又是爽，闭着眼就往床上栽，栽到一半还不忘提醒岑江格：“别走，我想含着你。”  
岑江格听话地托着他的屁股，依然深埋在他体内：“不走。”


End file.
